Builder's Hut
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Nothing gets done around here without Builders! You can hire more Builders to start multiple construction projects, or speed up their work by using green gems." ---- *'Summary' **Each Builder's Hut comes with one Builder which allows you to build and upgrade the structures of your Home Village. You obtain two Builder's Huts from completing the tutorial, with another three available for purchase by using Gems. **You need Builders to construct and upgrade Buildings, Walls and to clear Obstacles. They are also required to place and upgrade Heroes. However, you do not need a Builder to place Decorations or Traps. **It won't be long until your Builders are spending 1-2 days or more on upgrades, so additional workers will come in very handy! **The Builder Hut cannot be upgraded. **A player has two Builder's Huts by default. ***Your first Builder's Hut is already constructed when you begin playing the game for the first time. ***The second Builder's Hut costs 250 Gems and is required to be built during the tutorial. It will use half of your initial allotment of 500 Gems. ** It is possible to save up enough Gems to build all five Builder's Huts eventually, as there are a total of 8,687 Gems available via Achievements which means collecting all the Achievements will give you enough Gems. Also, there is an unlimited amount obtainable by clearing Obstacles such as plants and rocks (plants regrow every 8 hours). Gem Boxes appear every 1-2 weeks, and always yield 25 Gems when cleared. *** Disregarding Achievements, as long you don't waste Gems on anything else, it would take 542 days to acquire enough Gems by clearing Obstacles to buy the three remaining Builder Huts. This figure declines to about 388 days if the Gem Box interval is estimated at 1.5 weeks (10.5 days). ---- *'Acquiring Builders' **The first Builder's Hut is free and given to players. **The second Builder's Hut is bought during the Tutorial for 250 Gems. **The third Builder's Hut costs 500 Gems. There are many ways to get it. ***Remove obstacles (especially Gem Boxes) until you reach 500 Gems from your remaining 250 Gems from the tutorial and collect small Achievements. ***The Sweet Victory achievement is easy to get; by reaching 1250 Trophies, you get 465 Gems (5 at 75 Trophies, 10 at 750 Trophies, and 450 at 1250 Trophies), which is only 35 Gems from getting the third Builder. With other achievements, this is enough to get the third Builder. ***You can also get it in the Builder Pack for USD $4.99 that includes the Builder and 500 Gems. **The fourth Builder's Hut costs 1000 Gems. ***You can get this by reaching the Master league, which gives 1000 Gems from the League All-Star Achievement. ***You can also slowly get the Gems by removing Obstacles, like Trees and Bushes. ***You can also get this through the Builder Pack which costs $9.99 USD and includes the last Builder and 1200 Gems. **The fifth Builder's Hut costs 2000 Gems. ***The League All-Star achievement gives 2000 Gems upon reaching the Champion league. ***You can get this through the Builder Pack for USD 19.99 and includes the Builder as well as 2000 Gems. **Purchasing Builder's Huts is not the only way to acquire extra builders; if you construct the Master Builder's Hut you will be able to use the Master Builder as an extra Builder in the Home Village. This requires a max-level O.T.T.O Hut in the Builder Base. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **You can put your Builder's Huts in the very corners of your village, in hopes of wasting opponents' time getting to them when attacking - which might mean the difference between a 2-star defeat instead of a 3-star one. However, the drawback of doing so is they will be easy pickings for a single Archer or Barbarian, and each building (regardless of purchase price or hit points) counts the same amount toward 50% destruction. **Builder's Huts can be used like Walls or other buildings to push back the no-spawn zone of Troops. **They can also be used to lead enemy troops a more desirable direction (for the defender). Because units with no preferred target simply attack the next closest building once they have destroyed their current target, you can strategically place Builder's Huts to ensure that these troops find a string of closer buildings leading away from high-value targets such as Mortars and Air Defenses. *'Offensive Strategy' **Attackers should look for Builder's Huts or other buildings in corners and may combat this by placing one or two Barbarians or Archers at each building at the start of a battle. **They can also use those corners to lure Clan Castle troops without being attacked by defenses. **One Lightning Spell can destroy a Builder's Hut, regardless of its level. ---- *'Trivia' **Builder's Huts can be built without a free Builder, but instead with Gems. **The total cost of all five Builder's Huts is 3,750 Gems. **It does not appear to have a door, or any form of resting comforts such as a bed. **If you drag an idle Builder's Hut, you will see the Builder resting on the ground. When the hut is placed, he will run into his hut in the new location. **As soon as the three-minute raid timer begins counting down, all Builders will run towards the Town Hall. Even if the Town Hall is destroyed before the Builders reach it, they will still "enter" it, disappearing upon doing so. **There is an achievement for destroying a certain amount of Builder´s Huts, and it is called Union Buster. **If the time to destroy an obstacle is less than the time it takes the assigned Builder to reach it, the obstacle will be simply vanish when the removal timer ends and the previously-assigned Builder will immediately head toward his hut. **The Builder Hut has the lowest hitpoints of any building in the game, although it is tied with the Heroes Altar and the level 1 Army Camp. **Builders’ Huts are the only building in the Home Village that cannot be upgraded. The only other buildings are the Army Camps in the Builder Base. ** On 8/4/17, the Builder's Hut gained a new temporary appearance (shown to the right) owing to the departure of the Builders from the Home Village. The saw on the top of the hut is replaced by a sword and there is a rack of swords signifying that Barbarians have taken over the Builders' job while they are away. There is also a signpost placed on one corner. ** On 8/11/17, the Builder's Hut had changed appearance again as Giants replaced the Barbarians in the role of building. The hammer seems to have been smashed into the roof of the hut and the saw has been displaced from its original position; additionally part of the hut's perimeter has a flower garden. This version of the Builder's Hut has a special distinction in the sense that it will unleash a defensive Giant when destroyed in battle. ** On 8/18/17, the Builder's Hut changed its appearance yet again as Witches replaced Giants. The damage done to the roof of the hut had been fixed, and the hammer replaced to its original position, but the saw once again becomes absent, having been replaced by the Witch's staff. Stones line the perimeter of the Builder's Hut instead of the flower garden. A purple glow emanating from the inside of the Hut can be seen. ** On 8/25/17, the Builder's Hut changed its appearance once more as Wizards replaced the Witches. This time around, the tools have been restored to their original positions, but the perimeter of the hut is now lined by purple crystals and rocks, similar to the base of the level 4 Wizard Tower. **On 8/31/17, the Builder's Hut reverted to its normal appearance as the regular Builders returned. However, for one more week, the Builder's Hut once again spawned a defensive Giant after it was destroyed. ** For the 2019 Lunar New Year, the Builder's Hut was changed to sport a red roof, along with "春联”-“Spring Festival Couplets" on each side of the doorway, usually saying something good such as new year's wish. Category:Buildings Category:Home Village